


Trapped! (Kagehina)

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Video Game AU, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kagehina is for sure and the polyamorous is most likely but any others are maybes, planned fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kageyama and Hinata are stuck together in a video game and must do quests and find the princess? What happens when they think about butt fucking but probably never do because I only know how to write fluff? Find out next time if I don't procrastinate and actually write another chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped! (Kagehina)

I could see everything. The court. The ball. Kageyama. Myself. The opposing team. The bleachers filled with watchers. It was as if everything was laid out in front of me like a board game. Slowly I could feel my arm swinging forward towards the ball that would soon be in position for attack. I scanned the faces of the players on the opposite side of the net. I looked at the score, we were 24 - 20, winning. I felt my hand make contact with the ball for what seemed like an eternity before time came zipping forward and I was on the ground again. 

I gasped and sat up in bed, clutching the heart that threatened to leap out of my chest. I calmed my breathing and wiped my forehead. Where was I? I was just on the court playing at nationals. We were just about to win weren't we? So where was I? I know that couldn't all have been a dream... I mean I remember waking up that morning and the distinct feeling of butterfly's in my stomach!   
I sighed and swung my legs off the bed before pausing. This isn't my room? I forced myself up and walked towards the only door in the room. As my hand reached out for the door nob a loud crash came out from the other side and suddenly the door flew open. "GUUUAAAHH!!" I screeched, jumping back. During the process I'd covered my eyes, blocking out the sight of what was sure to be a horrible monster.   
"Hey! Hinata! Look at me!" A familiar voice barked. Oh no! The monster must have eaten Kageyama and stole his voice! I removed my hands from my eyes and stood towards what I thought would be a monster. "Oh." I laughed. "You're not a monster, Kageyama!"   
A firm glare furrowed its way onto Kageyamas face. "Idiot, of course I'm not." He fumed.  A silence grew in the room as we both realized what was more important at the moment.  "Hey Kageyama... um where are we?" I asked, furrowing my brows. Kageyama spaced before answering, "Hell if I know."  
 I pouted and pushed past him to look out the door he'd erupted threw. The building we were in looked like some kind of midevil-tavern-like building you'd see in some fantasy action anime. 

I looked back towards Kageyama, "Hey where'd ya get those clothes?" I asked, referring to the brown pants, boots, and light blue button up he had on.   
Kageyama motioned towards the chest at the end of my bed. I smiled and bounded over towards the chest. "Now Kageyama, I know I'm cute but don't stare, kay? OOH! And close the door to please." Kageyama stepped out of the room grumbling about this and that under his breath and left me to change. I opened the chest and pulled out light brown pants, dark brown boots and a white button up. Seeing as there was no bathroom that I knew of I just threw on the clothes and neglected the fact that I probably smelt like ass. 

I emerged from the room in new clothes, with a rucksack, map, weird book and a dagger. I figured that the scenario we were in was already weird enough and I should just play along and grab whatever I can. "So bakayama, what should we do now? It doesn't seem like anyone else we know is here sooo?"   
Kageyama shrugged. "I guess we should go find someone to tell us where we are."   
I fist pumped my arm up in the air. "Yeahh!"

I followed Kageyama down the worn, creaky stairs trying to take in all the details I could. I figure if I could find a sign or anything that might give us a even a small clue as to where we are that would be a good start to getting home. "Hey, Hinata. Let's talk to him." Kageyama said, glancing back at me before motioning to the tavern counter. An slightly balding, plump old man stood behind the counter, wiping out a cup. "Hey, sir!" I exclaimed, eager to ask our questions. The man set this cup and rag down and looked up, suddenly his loud booming voice echoed through the empty tavern. "Is there something I can help you young men with today?" He said.    
Kageyama took a step forward. "We need to know where we are." He stated.   
The man smiled and let out a hearty laugh. "Why I didn't think there'd be another batch of you so soon... and what a strange duo too." He paused, filling to cups full of a dark purple liquid. "Here, sit down." He said handing us the drinks. "It's grape juice."  I took the cup in my hands and found that it was unusually chilled, unusually because this place looks like it's from a time before ice. I took a sip of the drink and glanced who Kageyama, bumping him with my knee slightly. Kageyama looked back at me and we locked eyes in an intense 'what the fuck do we do?' stare down. The old man laughed again suddenly breaking us from our staring contest. "Now let me tell you where you are. You're in Regina. A game in which you must use your brains to defeat the monster and save the princess. And with you being here that also means other people you know our here. You'll find them as you do quests and build up your party." He said, wiping out cups once more. Okay so let me take a minute to process this, we're in a game? What kind of cliche stuff is this? I must have fell asleep in class or something because this is crazy. "What do you mean we're in a game? Are you fucking with us?" Kageyama demanded.   
The man stopped wiping his cup and frowned. "Now why ever would I do that? You should be leaving now, otherwise it will be to late." The old man said. I suddenly felt compelled to leave. My legs began to move on their own as me and Kageyama left the tavern.  

**Author's Note:**

> Aye if you like this you should send me quest idea's I'm thinking I'll probably do about 8 quests so there's enough time to develop relationships and collect characters ya know.


End file.
